


Lesson 192

by MaskedMildew



Series: Short Genyatta Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: Genji is still getting used to being not-completely human.The heart of a man still beats within.And Genji becomes painfully aware of this, turning to his mentor for an impromptu lesson on Emotions.





	

Genji was finished his chores for the day.

Earlier than usual, too. That... never meant something good. It meant, to Genji, that he was going to start thinking in-depth about something while waiting for Zenyatta to visit his quarters.

And, by some cruel joke that roulette wheel in his head was playing on him, Genji just had to start mulling over his brother. He was getting better at accepting and forgiving... but the younger Shimada could not completely forget the pain he felt then. The pain he felt in observing Hanzo's own. Remembering the struggle was a struggle in itself.

Genji tried desperately to turn his attention from the past. Unfortunately, he only started to remember further back in time. When he and his brother would care for eachother feverishly. When he and his brother would have ramen-eating competitions. When he and his brother grew distant after Father had informed them both that they must act _proper_.

_**Proper**_. 

Genji stood from his perch on the edge of the bed, anxiously flicking the blades in his wrist in and out, like a switchblade. He didn't know what else to do. 

When would Zenyatta get here?

He was becoming impatient, despite his master's teachings against it.

A foot tapped against the floor, metallic 'clink' prevalent. It's sound reminded Genji of his present circumstances. It grounded his thoughts.

It was able to keep him somewhat-fine, and just in time. A gentle, familiar knock came at the door.

   "My pupil, it is Zenyatta." the delicate voice said from the other side. The cyborg himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a smile brightened under his mask. Quickly, Genji walked towards the door, opening it for Zenyatta to enter before shutting it again.

   "Master, I am glad yo-" 

But one of the Omnic's cold hands was pressed to Genji's shoulder. Zenyatta was quiet for a tick too long. 

   "My sparrow, I apologize for the interruption... I sense that there is unease in your soul. Can you confirm this for me?" 

Ah, Genji should have known Zenyatta would catch-on. His master was never one to turn a blind eye to a negative aura. It was... another part of the omnic that made Genji so proud to be his pupil.

The cyborg lowered his head, only slightly, before he spoke again. "It is true, Master. I had been early in completing my tasks today, and my... mind wandered to my brother." the reassuring pressure on his shoulder disappeared, but Genji was still glad with Zenyatta's presence near him.

   "I understand," Zenyatta hummed in that familiar, calming tone, "Perhaps it is time for another lesson, Genji. Please, Sit somewhere comfortable." Genji really couldn't decline, so he did what was told of him. Carefully, the cyborg sat back on the edge of his bed. It creaked under his weight.

Meanwhile, Zenyatta didn't need a seat at all. The Omnic's legs were already off of the ground, folded as per the norm. Thankfully, the silence didn't last long enough for it to become awkward. The Shimbali Monk was more than happy to provide some soothing words.

   "Everything that exists will experience emotion. It is what makes you a living being, it is what has helped everything survive for as long as it had. Your sadness, frustration... anxiety. It is all normal, and you have no need to hide from it." The Omnic hovered slightly nearer, Genji almost felt a warmth wash over him. Perhaps it was the Orbs of Harmony that Zenyatta donned. 

   "Realize you've died, Genji. You act... _steeled_ on the outside, and you try your best to do the same with only yourself. It will not work. Cry if you must. Become angry, if you must. Embrace that it has happened and that you are in the present now, stronger than before.   
It does not happen immediately, no. This will take awhile for you to get used to, along with your cyborg body, but if you try to forget and spare yourself the pain, it will only come back seeking vengeance on your tired mind."

Genji nodded his head, to confirm he understood. But... he couldn't quite get it. This had been said to him before, and it never seemed to-

   "My pupil," Zenyatta had cut-through Genji's thoughts like a sharpened blade, metal hands supporting the ninja's own, "Simply hearing my words will not help. I need you to act. Remember that exact moment in time, when your brother slew you," The Shimada felt strange for only a moment, before his fingers reflexively curled into Zenyatta's. It felt like he had... skin again.

   "It is okay to cry." The omnic repeated softly. That was all it took for Genji, voice hesitant, to start muttering about everything he could remember before he died.

Sure, he _could have_ said this all in his head...

But he trusted Zenyatta, and wanted someone to know.

It seemed Zenyatta was quite glad with hearing the other speak, as well.

 

Later, Zenyatta had to help Genji remove his mask so he could cry.


End file.
